Father
by Darkness Angel-Ai
Summary: After an incident in a laboratory, Ed has been turned into a six year old. Roy takes it upon himself to watch over the young alchemist. After spending much time together, Ed realizes that Roy is more of a father to him than his superior. Parental RoyEd.
1. Child

**I've been wanting to write a Parental RoyEd! But I had no idea what to write about... but now I do! **

**Hope you enjoy!.**

* * *

><p>The sound of footsteps were heard down a damp, dark hallway, along with the sound of heavy metal footsteps. The source of those sounds are two boys named Edward Elric, and Alphonse Elric.<p>

The two boys sneaked into an underground laboratory where they had leads to believe to find the Philosopher's Stone. The brothers slowly walked down the dark hallway with barely lit lanterns hanging on the hallway. They have been going deeper underground trying to find at least a door to end their walk.

"Damn. How long is this stupid hallway?" Edward growled. "Where the hell are we going anyway?"

"It's like we're going through a maze." Alphonse replied.

They walked a few more yards up ahead until they saw glowing light not to far from them. "Hey, what's that light?" Alphonse asked, pointing at it. Edward smirked. "Finally we're getting somewhere!"

The brothers walked on until they got to the glowing light. Edward squinted his eyes trying to block out the brightness. When the brightness passed, the Elric brothers looked at their surroundings.

"What is this place?" The younger brother asked.

"It looks like...an ordinary science lab?" Edward was confused about his surroundings. It looked like any ordinary research lab.

"Hold on brother, is that a transmutation circle?" Edward walked over to his brother and looked down at the floor. Indeed there was a transmutation circle. It wasn't big, but it wasn't small either. It's as if someone was using alchemy for their research. Edward didn't find it suspicious.

"It just looks like a regular transmutation circle."

"But Ed, what would a transmutation circle be doing here?" Alphonse questioned.

"C'mon Al, I'm sure lots of scientists use alchemy to research, um, whatever it is they're looking for." Edward reasoned. He was usually the paranoid and suspicious one, not the other way around. The tall suit of armor didn't believe him.

"I don't know brother, something doesn't feel right."

"Don't be paranoid Al. C'mon let's go, there's another door over there." Edward said, pointing to the door across the room. The blonde male began walking over the transmutation circle, not giving a damn.

"Wait! Brother!" Alphonse was now worried. Edward stopped his walking, he was little ways from the center of the Circle."What's the matter Al?"

Alphonse didn't respond right away, he feared something was going to happen. But nothing did. Alphonse relaxed, but only a little; he was sure something was still going to happen. "Um, uh never mind." Edward looked at his little brother strangely, but simply shrugged his shoulders and resumed his walk.

Alphonse didn't move yet, his fear was increasing. Just then, when Edward stepped onto the center of the transmutation circle, a green glowing light started emerging from the circle.

"What the-"

"BROTHER!" Alphonse screamed. The green light began to get brighter, too bright that Alphonse had to look away from the blinding glow. While looking away from the light, Alphonse heard the sound of metal hitting the ground. 'Oh no! Did the automail shatter?' Alphonse thought.

Finally, after a full minute, the blinding light was subsiding. Fearing the worst, Alphonse slowly over at the transmutation circle. He was right, Ed's automail had shattered. But, where was Edward? Alphonse looked around but he saw no sign of him anywhere.

"Brother?" Alphonse looked back at the circle where he saw his brother's clothes lying around, but no Edward; that's when Alphonse noticed a small bundle underneath his brother's red coat. He slowly began to advanced to the little bundle, he took cautious steps. When he reached the start of the transmutation circle, he was hesitant, but he need to see what that bundle was. He hesitatingly stepped over the circle, when nothing happened, he continued his steps; the circle wasn't big so Alphonse was by the center quickly. He knelt down and move Edward's coat, and what he saw shocked him immensely.

"E-Ed?" Right in front of him was his brother, but there was something so very wrong, he was the size of a six year old boy. Alphonse quickly looked over him to see if he was hurt or anything, but found nothing, but what had baffled him was how Edward got his right arm, and his left leg back. And what did the transmutation circle do to give him his limbs back? Alphonse decided to question it later, right now he needed to his brother out of this place and back to East Headquarters. Maybe the Colonel might know something. Alphonse carefully picked up the unconscious child and wrapped him in his coat, he adjusted Edward to the right of his arm, then with his left hand, Alphonse grabbed the rest of Edward's belongings and quickly left the laboratory.

* * *

><p>It usually took a lot of effort to get some sort of shock from Roy Mustang, nothing really ever shocked him... Except this one little(BIG) problem that actually shocked him.<p>

Roy Mustang was currently in shock as he looked at his youngest subordinate in his brother's arms. Alphonse had just finished his explanation about his brother. This was certainly... Well Roy couldn't place the right word for it; he was simply finishing his paper work when Alphonse barged into his office holding a little bundle in his arms. And that little bundle was an unconscious six year old Edward Elric.

Roy somewhat got out his shock, he began processing what Alphonse told him. He looked over at the younger Elric who was putting the little Edward on the couch to rest better. He had questions. How in the world did this happen? What were the notes of this transmutation? How was there even such a thing for transmuting people to get younger? And how did Edward get his limbs back? Roy looked at Alphonse, then back to Edward.

"Alphonse," Roy began. "how did Fullmetal get his limbs back?" He asked slowly.

He didn't respond right away, because he himself didn't know the answer. "I don't know Colonel. I've been trying to figure that out myself." Roy simply nodded understanding him. "But I'm glad actually," Al responded. "I'm glad brother got his arm and leg back. And just imagine how much weight he would have to carry with the body he has now."

Roy got what he meant. The automail was heavy enough as it is, Edward wouldn't be able to get around much with all that weight, and he would more likely become weak because the automail would be to much for his little body to handle.

The young Colonel looked at the time; it was late, almost ten. Everyone else went home already, even Riza had left early.(She threaten him with her gun to finish his work before he leaves, and if he didn't, well she didn't say anything after that which scared the shit out of him.) He sighed. He would give Hughes a call tomorrow to investigate the laboratory that Alphonse had come back from, he would also send his subordinates. But that was until then, right now he needed to finish the remaining of his work or his ass would get shot.

"Okay Al, just let me finish my work and we'll go to my house, you can two can stay there until we figure out what happen to your brother." Roy said, walking over to his desk. Alphonse started to protest.

"But Colonel, we can't do that! I don't want to burden you with us!"

"You aren't a burden Alphonse, nor is Edward...sometimes. Besides, I'm inviting you to stay." Roy replied, handwriting his signature on some documents.

"But, are you sure?"

"Positive."

Alphonse nodded. He sat on the couch watching his brother who looked like he was sleeping peacefully. After ten minutes had passed, Roy had finished his paper work and was getting his coat. He walked over to Alphonse who was reading a book, which he mostly likely got from the coffee table in front of him.

"Alright Alphonse, go ahead and grabbed your brother. We're leaving." Alphonse nodded and put the book down where he found it. He moved over to carry Edward, but stopped when he began to make noises.

Roy and Alphonse leaned over above Edward only to see him squint his eyes, as if he was trying to get them to open. His eyes slowly fluttered open. His vision was kind of blurred, he blinked a few times for his vision to come out clearly. When they did, he saw his brother and his superior officer looking at him. He was confused.

"Al?" Edward mumbled. "What's going on? Where am I?"

"You're in the Colonel's office. How are you feeling?"

"...Tired. What happened?"

Al seemed a bit hesitant. "Um, you passed out after the transmutation circle stopped glowing around you..." He didn't really know how to reply because he really had no idea what happened. Edward didn't seem to process what he had said, clearly looking like he was dazed.

"Why do you guys look so much bigger?" Edward asked noticing that everything around him looked larger, but not noticing how high his voice was.

Alphonse didn't know how to respond. "Umm... Well you see..." Edward stared at him, patiently waiting for his reply. Now how was he suppose to reply with a face like that starting at him?

"Maybe this will help you." Roy handed him a mirror that he grabbed from Riza's desk. Not really understanding what was going on, Edward sat up, suddenly feeling very cold, took the mirror from him and looked at himself. He was about to say that there was nothing wrong with him, until he noticed that his face resembles that of a child no more then five or six.

Edward dropped the mirror and looked down at his body. His body had shrunk! "W-What happened to me?" He asked frantically, looking over his body again, noticing his leg and right arm. He looked back up to Roy and Alphonse with questions filling his eyes. Alphonse began to explain everything after they had gone into that research lab.

Edward looked down at the floor after everything was explained. He held his coat tighter around his body since he was still cold, Roy said that he would send an investigation to the laboratory when everyone would arrive at work in the morning. Edward then felt his coat being tied around him for better warmth. He looked up to see Roy fixing his coat on his body, then placing his black on over him and wrapping it around him as if it was a blanket. Ed gave him a questionable look.

"You and Alphonse will be staying at my place for a while, and it's quite cold outside so, let's not get you sick." Roy said and slightly smiled at the boy. He then picked him up, wrapped both of their coats around his feet, then placed Edward's head on his shoulder. "Come on Alphonse." They both began to walk out of the office not once did Edward complain about being carried by Roy, he was stilling about what had happen, and he was to tried to even try to struggle himself free. In fact, he was comfortable on Roy's shoulder, and he was warm too. Ed's eyes began to feel heavy, he tried to stay awake, but he was too tired fully fight off sleep, so he closed his eyes and slept on the Colonel.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it! I hope you liked it^^ I'll make the next chapter longer, promise.<strong>

**Please review and tell me what you though of it!**


	2. He is Edward Elric

**Here's chapter 2! Yay!**

**Thank you for reviewing: Kariout, Rogue Soul Alchemist, UrgeToDance, Gothic-Romanitc99, slurpeexMonster, iNatix, bluelove22, and awesomenaruto.**

**I am well aware of the mistakes on the previous chapter... I didn't notice until after I posted the story:P mistakes happen people.**

**I'm pissed. I wrote this chapter perfectly, and just when I saved it, I am no longer logged on which was so stupid because I did sign in earlier, and so I had to write the ENTIRE chapter all OVER again! It really pissed me off that I wanted to throw my damn laptop into a wall.**

**Well enjoy my re-written chapter (which probably sucks-.-)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Roy woke up around 6:30 a.m., he would have slept in longer just because work doesn't start until 9 a.m., but he needs to go buy clothes for Edward now that he was a child. The stores don't open until 7:30, so he thought of a reasonable time to wake up and do his morning activities, make breakfast(Yes, he can cook), then take Edward and Alphonse to the clothes store.<p>

Roy got out of his bed, yawning while doing so. He stretched his relaxed muscles while yawning once again, he rubbed his tired eyes then made his way over to his closet to pull out his military uniform. Roy walked down the hallway and into his bathroom, he grabbed a clean towel and placed it next to his shower. He turned it on and had it on hot. He liked hot showers, it made him feel better if he was tensed or something. Before going in, Roy thought that he should go check up on Edward, but decided against it, knowing that Alphonse stayed with him last night.

Roy let the hot water rinse his body before he started to shampoo his hair and soap for his body. After ten minutes in the shower, Roy slipped on his boxers and his military pants. Roy looked himself at the mirror then grabbed shaving cream and his razor. After putting the cream on his face, he began to shave the hairs that were growing on his face. About five minutes of that, he cleaned his face off then dried it with a face towel. Then he started to brush his teeth, and he needed to do it quick, he had to start making breakfast right away, and then figure out what Edward should wear for the time being until he got actual clothes that fit him.

He finished brushing his teeth; Roy opened the bathroom door and walked downstairs while putting on his buttoned shirt. He decided he should make a simple breakfast; he took out two pans, one for the eggs, and the other for bacon. He turned on the stove to heat up both pans. He took out olive oil for the eggs, five eggs, six strips of bacon, and a spatula. Before starting on anything, Roy turned on his coffee maker.

He grabbed a small bowl and cracked all five eggs, and stirred them a fork. Then he placed the six strips of bacon in one pan, flipping them with another fork, he grabbed the olive oil and poured it in the other pan, then poured the eggs on the pan. He grabbed a coffee cup and poured himself some coffee, adding cream to it, then took a nice big sip of hot coffee. Well that sure as hell woke him up.

Roy grabbed the spatula and flipped the eggs over. He grabbed two plates and placed three bacon on each. the eggs weren't ready yet, but he sure as hell doesn't want his bacon to be hard and crisped. Roy took another sip of his coffee, he opened his fridge to see what he could make for dinner. Nothing. Not only did he need to buy Edward clothes, but he needed to buy groceries as well. He shut the fridge door and went back to flipping the eggs. Once they were done, Roy separated the eggs with the spatula, then placed them on both plates. He made sure the stove was off, including the one for the bacon, then he made his way upstairs so that he can wake Edward.

He opened the door and saw Alphonse reading the books he had let him borrow. The young Elric noticed he was in room and greeted him.

"Good morning Colonel."

"Morning Alphonse. Would you wake your brother, I made breakfast." Alphonse nodded. He put the book away and moved to wake his little big brother. Roy left the room and went back into his own room to put on some socks and his military boots. He quickly put on some deodorant, then looked in his drawers to find the black long sleeved shirt that doesn't even fit on him anymore. Why he still had it, he does not know but he was glad that he didn't throw it away. It would still be too long for Edward. Roy remembered that there was scissors down in the kitchen.

By the time he was in the kitchen, he saw Alphonse sitting down with a sleepy looking Edward, who looked like he still wanted to sleep, sitting beside him. Roy gave Edward his breakfast and a glass of water. He put the shirt on the counter and began to eat his breakfast, while putting some things away and placing the dishes he used, in the sink.

When the smell of food fill his nose, Edward began to dig in messily. He ignored Alphonse lecture, telling him he should eat with manners when he was in someone else's house. Why should he have manners? It was the Colonel dammit! If anything, the Colonel would now have an even bigger reason to make fun of his height. He never liked to be treated like a child, and now that he was, _literally, _a child, the Colonel would only tease and make fun of him.

Edward stopped chewing on his food and stared at the plate in front of him. He really hated being called a child, the adults would hardly take him seriously and it made him feel pathetic, and useless.

"Something wrong Fullmetal?" Roy asked the young boy. Edward shook his head, he grabbed his water and gulped it down. Roy grabbed his and Edward's plate, and placed them in the sink. He grabbed scissors from the kitchen drawer and started cutting the shirt he grabbed earlier.

"Why the hell are we up this early anyway? Don't you work until nine?" Edward asked, his voice small and high, it's cute.

"Yes. And I woke you up early so that we can go to the store to buy you some clothes." Roy answered. "And before you complain, would you rather be naked for who knows how long until you can return to your normal self?"

Edward closed his open mouth, he got nothing to say.

"Here." The young child looked up to see Roy holding a long sleeved shirt that looked like its been cut. He stared at him with a confused look. "Put this on. That way you aren't wondering around naked in a store."

The young alchemist glared at the shirt, it would look like a dress on him. The young Colonel sighed. "Just put the shirt on. The faster we go to the store, the faster we can leave, and the faster you don't have to wear this."

It took a few seconds before Edward jumped off his chair and walked over to the older alchemist to get the shirt. However, Roy was putting something away that he didn't notice Edward trying to reach for the shirt, he jumped couple of times trying to grab it, but since he couldn't reach, he grabbed Roy's pant's and tugged on it slightly to grab his attention.

Roy looked down and saw Ed holding his pants and his right hand pointing at the shirt. He stared at Edward, his cheeks were kind of chubby, his eyes were big, he was frowning, and he was pouting slightly. Roy thought it was kind of... Cute. He lowered the shirt, giving it to the tiny alchemist.

He watched as Edward left the kitchen, thank God he was using his coat to cover himself instead of walking around naked, which he was sure that Ed would do just to piss him off.

After a minute, Edward came back into the kitchen wearing the shirt. Edward tied his hair up into a ponytail with his eyes closed, he was still sleepy, and too lazy to make his usual braid.

"Okay, let's get going." Roy took quick glance at the clock. 7:45 a.m. It shouldn't take long to buy Edward clothes, God he hoped it didn't take long. He walked into his living room to grab his military jacket and his car keys. He opened the the front door and let Alphonse go out first, Roy quickly went into the living room to grab his wallet where he notice Edward trying to get on the couch. Roy frowned.

"Edward. We have to go buy you clothes."

"...don't wanna..." Edward mumbled. Roy raised an eyebrow; maybe the whole shrinking body made him more tired then it should be, then again, at his... Well technically Edward was still fifteen, but his six year old body still needed the rest of that of a normal child. Roy quickly went his closet to grab a small, but warm blanket. He put on his coat over his military jacket, and carefully wrapped the blanket around the already sleeping boy. Roy carried him the same way he did last night; he walked out of his house, making sure to lock the door before making his way over to Alphonse.

"Brother is sleeping again?" Alphonse asked.

"Yes. We'll wake him up when we arrive at the store." Roy said. He opened the back door of the car so that Alphonse can get in, then put the sleeping Edward inside with him. He closed the door and walked around so that he was in the driver's seat. He started the car and drove off.

It was silent in the car, but it wasn't awkward. After a few minutes, they arrived at rather large clothes store. Roy got out of his car along with Alphonse who carried his brother out; he handed him to Roy so that he could sleep more comfortable.

"So Alphonse," Roy began. "What exactly would Fullmetal wear?"

"Anything as long as it's comfortable and not bright colors." Alphonse replied. "In fact, brother would only wear black and red. Sometimes white and grey are optional." He responded. Roy nodded, he would get Edward those four colors then.

They walked into the store and walked all the way to the kids' section and toward the boys' area. Alphonse knowing his brother all to well, began to grab clothes that would satisfy his brother instead of complaining. Roy woke Edward so that Alphonse could see the clothes he picked out would fit him, and they did. Edward immediately went back to sleep.

As Alphonse continued to look for clothes, Roy thought it would be best if Edward had at least more than one jacket. So he chose one grey jacket, and two black jackets.

The store had just opened not too long ago, so there weren't many people around, but there were enough women that bombarded Roy because he was holding Edward. They mostly thought he was adorable because of his chubby cheeks, and the most common question they asked was that if Roy was his father. To say at least, he was quite annoyed. Honestly, did these women actually think he was his father when Edward looked nothing like him? Hell, he didn't know how to be a father, he's just doing what he thinks he should be doing as any adult would with a child. He sighed, he now desperately wanted to leave.

Edward woke up from the noises the women were making. He slowly picked up his head from Roy's shoulder, and looked at the women in front of him. The women squealed as the look on Edward's face was absolutely adorable to them; his eyes were big but still had the sleepiness, his cheeks slightly pink and chubby, and his bottom lip was sticking out that it looked like he was pouting.

Edward was lost, he had no idea what was going on. He yawned and rubbed his eyes, he still wanted to sleep, so he shifted in Roy's arms and placed his head on shoulder again semi- cuddling his neck. Roy sighed.

Alphonse had watched the whole scenario that just happened and chuckled. Well that was surely unexpected from his brother. Alphonse grabbed a few more clothes before telling the Colonel that they could pay for everything now.

Roy was relieved to get out of that store. As they were walking to the cashier, the women that bombarded him, followed him all the way to 'pay' for their things. Hell no, they just wanted to look at Edward more.

Roy placed Edward in back with Alphonse, he went around in the driver's seat and quickly started the car so that he can hall ass out of the parking lot where he saw the same women coming his way.

About twenty minutes had passed and they had finally arrived at Eastern Headquarters. Alphonse searched in each bag that held all of Ed's clothes. He grabbed one of the black jackets that Roy had picked out, a long sleeved white shirt, a black pair of jeans, miniature boxers, socks and his shoes. He closed the car door, and walked into the military building with Roy who was carrying a now fully awake Edward.

Roy looked at his surroundings. Hardly anyone was here, so he figure that it was probably around 8:40. He and Alphonse walked down the long hallways of the building until they reached the third floor where his office was at. He let Alphonse enter first, then entered himself with Edward sitting on his arm. He shut the door and placed Edward down so that he can change into his new clothes. Roy walked over to his desk so that he can do his work; normally he would rather look for distraction to avoid working, but after what had happened in the store, Roy just needed to do something, and work was the only option, plus Riza would shoot his ass if she caught him slacking off. Speaking of Riza, Roy needed to explain Edward's condition to her, and the rest of his subordinates along with Maes.

... He thought twice about telling Maes, knowing that, that man would do anything to embarrass him and Edward, and most likely take pictures. However, he needed Maes and his investigation group so telling him wasn't an option.

About twenty minutes later, Roy was a quarter finished with his work. Then the door to his office opened. Edward panicked, he didn't want anyone to see him this way, so he ran and hid behind Roy's desk. The older man raised an eyebrow.

Riza entered.

"Good Morning Sir." Riza saluted. Roy nodded. Riza then notice Alphonse sitting on the couch. "Oh, good morning Alphonse. What are you doing here so early? And where is Edward?" Riza asked, walking over to her desk. She took a quick look toward the Colonel and notice that he finished a good amount of his paper work. She was impressed, but then she figured that he probably had another one of his dates and just decided to finish his work for once and go on his date. She was rather annoyed.

Alphonse didn't answer her questions right away, he didn't know what to say. Roy decided to help him.

"He's right here Lieutenant." Roy said. He shifted his chair and carried Edward so that he was standing on his lap. Edward growled.

"Hey what the hell you bastard!" The little boy shouted.

Riza's eyes had widen. She had absolutely no idea what was going on. "Colonel..." Roy put Edward down so that he was just standing by his desk. He began to explain the story that Alphonse had told him the other night. Riza nodded, understanding the situation. She looked down at Edward who shifted uncomfortably and turned his gaze away from hers.

"Sir. Would like for me to call Lieutenant Colonel Hughes?"

"No that won't be necessary. If I didn't know any better, Maes should be barging in right about... Now." And indeed Maes had barged inside his office.

"ROY! How's it going my friend! Have you finally got yourself a wife?" Hughes shouted. He was going to cut off whatever Roy was going to say to him but stopped when he notice Alphonse, and a little boy that resembles Edward Elric. He suddenly grinned. "So you finally got yourself a kid eh Roy!" Hughes laughed.

He turned to Alphonse, ignoring Roy's protest. "How's it going Alphonse? Where's your shrimp brother?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHRIMP!" Said an angry little voice. Maes turned to look at the little boy who just shouted. He stared at the kid strangely for a while until it finally dawned at him.

"EDWARD ELRIC YOU'RE SO TINY! WHAT HAPPEN TO YOU?" The Lt. Colonel yelled.

"I'M NOT TINY YOU BASTARD!" Edward shouted back.

"BUT YOU ARE!"

Edward was about to shout again, but Roy covered his mouth. "Okay Hughes, now that you know this is Fullmetal, we can get into serious business." So Roy then began to explain the whole situation about how Edward had be come the way he is now. Maes listened carefully.

"Alright. I'll send out an investigation squad as soon as I can to this laboratory you both were in." Hughes said.

"I want you to take two of my men, Havoc and Breda." Roy said. The older man nodded.

"Okay well I'll go start preparing. Give me call when Havoc and Breda arrive." He said and walked out of the office.

Edward looked down to the floor.

"Something wrong Fullmetal?" Roy asked. The boy simply shrugged his shoulders.

"It's nothing really, I just wonder how long I'm gonna stay this way." He pouted slightly while looking at the young man. Roy couldn't help the smile forming on his face, he placed a hand on Edward's head.

"I'm sure you'll get back to your original size soon." He said. Edward tipped his head sideways as if he was confused about something. He then he turned and through one of Roy's bottom drawers and looked for blank paper. He got a few papers before he turned away from Roy's desk and walked over to the Lieutenant.

"Riza. Do you have any color pencils?" Riza smiled. Edward's face was innocent, he was cute. Riza turned to one of her drawers and pulled out a box of color pencils and handed them to the cute child. Edward thanked her and took the colorful pencils over to the coffee table where he began to doodle freakish glob monsters.

Roy went back to do his work along with Riza, and Alphonse watched his brother draw before he began to read. About ten minutes later, Havoc, Breda, Falman, and Feury entered the quiet office. When they saw Alphonse they greeted him, when they saw Edward... they stared.

"Hey Colonel, why is there kid in here?" Havoc asked.

"That is Fullmetal." Roy responded.

The room was silent, no one spoke a word as the guys continued to stare at the boy, who in return stared at them getting rather annoyed.

"Is this some kind of joke Colonel? That can't be Fullmetal." Edward broke there gazes. He grabbed a blank paper and started drawing again; Havoc won't be happy.

The other men nodded, asking the same thing, and asking where the real Fullmetal pipsqueak was. Edward lowly growled when he heard pipsqueak, he almost snapped the color pencil in his hand, but he didn't because it belongs to Riza. He quickly finished his drawing; he grabbed the paper and ran to Roy's desk.

"I'm telling you Havoc that he is-" Roy stopped speaking when little Edward held a paper to him. He took the paper from him and looked at the drawing.

Ironic.

It was picture of a giant cigarette monster...smoking a wrapped up Havoc.

Roy slightly chuckled. "Well this is mostly certainly ironic since you always smoke Havoc." Roy said handing the drawing back to the grinning Edward.

Havoc frowned. "What did the kid draw?"

"Go ahead and show him Fullmetal." Roy said. Edward nodded and walked over to Havoc, handing him the paper.

Havoc glared at the kid. "Isn't that what Fullmetal would draw to poke fun at you?"

The second lieutenant sighed. "How the hell did you shrink Chief?" Havoc asked the little alchemist.

Edward shrugged. "I dunno. You have to ask Al, he saw the whole thing."

"Wait! So you really are Edward Elric? As in the Fullmetal Alchemist?" Fuery asked. Edward turned back to the coffee table, he grabbed another blank piece of paper and transmuted it into a flower. He picked up the flower and gave it to Riza.

"Thank you Edward." She smiled at him, taking the beautiful flower.

"Is that enough proof or do I need make something else?" Edward asked crossing his little arms over his chest. The men shook their heads, the believed him.

"So how did you become a child?" Falman asked. Alphonse decided that tell them what happen the day before. They all understood now.

"Okay so enough talk. Havoc, Breda, I want you both to investigate this laboratory with Hughes, got it." They both saluted in understanding. "Good. Go ahead and go to his office, I'll tell him that you're on your way." Roy said. Both nodded and walked out of the office. Fuery and Falman went to to their desks and started to do their own paper work.

Roy sighed and picked up the phone. Today was going to be a long day, he just knew it.

* * *

><p><strong>Well here's the chapter, and sorry I would have updated sooner, but I needed to re-type and I was kinda busy with a few things.<strong>

**Thank you for reading. Please review^^**


	3. Thunderstorm

**Yay for chapter 3!**

**Thank you for those who had reviewed!**

**Enjoy^^**

* * *

><p>Alphonse watched the Colonel speak to Lieutenant Colonel over the phone, he wanted to go with him to the laboratory. He wanted to find out more about that place, he wanted to read whatever notes that were on the transmutation circle, and he wanted to get his brother back to his original size.<p>

"Alright Hughes, I'm leaving this to you." The Colonel spoke over the phone, about to hang up.

"Wait! Colonel!" Alphonse shot up from the couch. "Let me go with him!"

"No you can't go Al!" Edward stood and frowned at his brother. Though the younger sibling ignored him.

"There may be notes about that transmutation circle, and if there are, I can try to reverse the affect on brother." Alphonse reasoned. Roy sighed. "Alchemy does play a part in this. Alright Alphonse."

"What!" Ed shouted.

"Maes, I'll be sending Alphonse with you as well." Roy spoke, ignoring the little blonde's glare. "Alright. Bye." He placed the phone back onto the receiver and looked back to Al. "Okay Al, you can go outside with the other troops, I'm sure you'll catch up with Maes when you're walking down there."

"Thank you Colonel!" Alphonse waved goodbye and ran out to meet with the older man.

It was silent for a moment until Ed spoke. "Why the hell did you let him leave?"

"Why not?" Roy looked at him.

"Something could happen to him! And I can't be there to help him!" Edward nearly shouted. He was rather angry that the Colonel let his little brother go back to the laboratory.

"He can take care of himself Edward, and you know it. Besides he'll be with Maes, Havoc and Breda, they'll take care of him, and a few other soldiers as well" Roy explained.

"But still..." Edward eyes went to the floor, his angry mood completely gone. Roy understood. Al was the only family left, and he would do anything for his little brother. Roy's eyes soften.

"Just believe in your brother Ed. Like he always believes in you when you go off somewhere by yourself when he can't follow."

Edward looked back to the Colonel with sad eyes. He looked away and sighed. He sat back down and began to draw again, but at a much slower pace. Roy gave him a sad look, but he immediately went back to his work, along with the remaining subordinates.

After a couple more hours, Roy had finally finished his work early for once. He put down his pen and stretched his muscles; it felt nice to finish work early, he should do it more often, though the only reason he finished early was because he still needed to take care of Edward, and since Edward was the size of a child, he needed the attention of any six year old. At least he wasn't being a pain in the ass of right now.

Roy looked over at the clock. **12:35 p.m. **

It was time for lunch. He barely notice that his subordinates had already left to eat their lunch, including Riza.

"Royyy! I'm hungry... need food!" Edward mumbled loudly into the desk, he was holding onto his tiny stomach.

Roy lightly smiled. "I just finished my work. Let me just write a note to Riza that we left; I'll take you somewhere to eat, and from there we'll go back to my place." He said as he put on his coat, then he grabbed a small piece of paper and to write a short note. He placed it on her desk after he finished.

He moved away from her desk, walked toward the couch to grab Edward's jacket, then he helped put it on the tired boy. Geez, why was this kid always tired? That was something he would have to remember asking to him when they got home, and if he didn't... well he would remember some other time then.

He zipped up the jacket and then carried the young boy again. Edward tensed.

"Hey I can walk on my own ya know!" Edward struggled against Roy.

"You're tired."

"Like hell I am! Put me down you bastard!" He struggled again. Roy sighed.

"Fine, but down blame me if you can't keep up." He placed Edward back down on the floor and began to walk down the hall with the small blonde right behind him.

Edward was thankful that everyone had gone to eat lunch, otherwise some of them would have seen him and then figured he be a lost child that somehow ended up wondering around in the military, and then he would be away from Roy, or Roy wouldn't have notice him missing because he was... small...

The little blonde stopped walking as he realized that he called himself a tiny pipsqueak. He pouted and looked up to see Roy, but he panicked when he didn't see him.

He quickly looked around the halls and was relieved when he found him. Though Roy was about to be gone from his sight again, he was about to turn down the left side of the hall.

"ROY! WAIT!" Edward called as he began to run over to the Colonel. He hoped he heard him. He did.

Roy stopped walking when he heard his name. He looked over to see a boy running toward him; Roy sighed, he knew this would happen. He waited for Edward to catch up to him.

Edward ran as fast as he could, but then he ended up tripping on his own feet. He got back up and began to run toward Roy again.

Just a few seconds had passed until he finally reached Roy. Just when he was about to stop running, he felt himself being lifted by someone; that someone was Roy.

Edward sat on Roy's arm as he began to walk again. This time he didn't fight to get loose. He leaned his on head on Roy's shoulder and hid his face. He felt embarrassed.

"You shouldn't have run that fast. You're still not used to your body yet." He heard Roy sigh, it made him feel a little sad because Roy saw this coming, he was probably disappointed in him. It made him feel hurt inside. "Wait until you get use to your body, then you can run around all you want."

Great. Now he really was treating him like a child.

Edward simply nodded, letting Roy know that he understood.

Roy carried the silent boy all the way outside and toward his car. He unlocked the back door and placed Edward inside; he let the little boy put on his own seat belt. Roy shut the door and went into the driver's seat. Just a few seconds past and now Roy was driving the car away from the military compound. He decided to take Edward to a little cafe not far from the military; it should actually take just about five minutes to get there by car.

Edward watched the buildings and little stores pass by from window. He was still small, so he mostly the top part of buildings and stores, and mostly the cloudy sky.

The young alchemist looked at the sky; since he really couldn't much of anything other then roofs, he decided to look at the clouds and find whatever shapes there were. He found one that resembled half a flower, another looked like a duck; then one cloud in particular caught his interest. It looked like an adult's hand holding onto a child's hand. Edward slightly squinted his eyes to get a better vision on it, he instantly thought of Roy when he saw the clouds, and he unknowingly had a small smile forming on his lips.

Edward snapped out of his trance from the cloud when he notice that Roy had opened the back door for him to get out. He quickly undid the seat belt and jumped out of the car.

"What were you looking at?" Roy asked.

"Nothing." Edward replied rather happily. Roy raised an eyebrow. What got him in a good mood all of a sudden? "So where are we going?"

"In that little cafe over there." The young man pointed across the street where there was indeed a cafe; it looked nice and warm in there too since it was cold outside.

Roy began to walk toward that direction, and Edward stayed rather close to him since he didn't want to get lost in a crowd by a bunch of people.

Roy held the open the entrance door to Edward go inside first, he followed after. Not many people were inside, so they were the first in line when they entered.

"May I help you sir?" A young cashier girl asked Roy politely. Roy gave a light smile and then looked at the menu. He really wasn't in the mood to eat a big meal, at least not now anyway, so he decided that he would just simply get a chicken salad. It should do for now, if he got hungry again, he'll get a snack at a mini store or something. Speaking of store Roy still needed to buy food.

"I'll just take the chicken salad."

"Anything to drink?"

"Just water." Roy replied. He looked down when something grabbed his hand. "What do you want to eat Edward?" He asked, not even bothering asking why he was holding his hand. Although he was curious.

Edward point up at the menu. "Can I have the burrito?" He asked, looking up at Roy. The older man smiled, and told the lady his order for the burrito.

"And what would you like to drink ?" She asked Edward with a gentle smile.

"Do you have any juice?"

The young girl nodded. She told the amount of money that needed to be paid; Roy gave her the money, then got some change back.

Edward was to let go of Roy's hand, although he secretly didn't want to, but Roy held onto his little hand.

"Let's go get a table." Roy said and then pulled Edward to a table that was next the window. Edward looked at their somewhat connected hands, it actually felt nice; an adult holding onto your hand knowing that he or she won't leave you behind.

The little blonde boy suddenly frown and looked down at the floor; he thought of his father leaving him, his brother, and his mother behind. Edward turned to face the man sitting across from him, Roy was simply staring out the window; Edward studied him for a moment. It was only last night, and a couple of hours earlier, is that when he notice Roy had acted more like father to him than his own.

Edward's eyes widen out of shock when he just realized what he had been thinking. He needed to be alone for about a minute, or then Roy would ask what was wrong with him. He decided to make up an excuse about using the restroom. He told Roy then quickly left as fast as he could without making it look unusual.

After he entered the restroom, Edward had jump onto the sink to sit and splash water on his face. He splashed his face a couple times then turned off the sink; he jumped down and grabbed some paper towels to dry his face.

He looked down at the now wet towels on his hands; he thought of Roy again. There were times that Roy had acted like father to him and Al, and no one really noticed it, except for him, and probably Maes too, even Riza maybe. It was true, although Roy never really made it seem like he truly watches out for both him and his brother, he hides it- This, Edward knows. He has tried to hide things, but even he knows that he can't hide everything, even though he wants to.

Edward shook his head, he needed to get back to Roy or he'll start to wonder what's taking him. He threw away the paper towels and walked out the restroom. He looked around and noticed that the small cafe suddenly got crowded; he looked for the table that he and Roy were at trying not to worry that Roy could have possibly left him.

He found the table he was looking for but noticed that it was empty, he began to worry now. Where did he go?

Edward looked all over the little crowded cafe but still saw no sign of the young Colonel. He left. Roy had left him. Alone. Edward stood in place where he stared over at the entrance.

"Edward?"

The boy jumped. He looked over and saw Roy kneeling down to his level staring at him. "Why are you standing here?"

He was suddenly embarrassed. He had thought Roy had left him when he really didn't. The blond shifted his eyes to the floor in embarrassment.

Roy raised and eyebrow. "Why are you standing in the middle of the cafe staring out at the door?"

Edward's cheeks became a darker shade of pink.

The Colonel sighed. He grabbed Edward's tiny hand and lead them toward the table: He lifted him up so that he can sit on the seat across from him; the food had already been placed on the table so they could eat, but Ed's cheeks were still pink.

They both began to eat in silence, which was awkward for Edward. He kept glancing at Roy who stared out the window and stared back at him when he notice Ed was staring. This kept going on at least when Roy finished eating.

Roy waited for Edward to finish his burrito, but he began to get irritated when the little boy kept staring at him. Did he really think that he wouldn't notice?

About few more minutes Edward finally finished eating. Roy grabbed both their trays; he threw out whatever trash there was and put the trays over the trash over the others. Edward merely followed him.

They got to Roy's car in no time; Roy drove off to the store.

"Where are we going?" Edward asked from the back seat.

"The store. I need to buy more food." The simple reply came from the young man.

Edward stayed silent after that; he kept looking at the dark clouds that threaten to rain any minute. He didn't like rain. It would always rain something bad was about to happen. Edward looked away from the dark clouds; he hoped that nothing would happen to Alphonse, his little brother.

They made it to the store.

Roy grabbed one of the carts; he and Edward walked inside. Roy began to place fruits and vegetables in the cart, while he was doing that, Edward watched as other kids were placed inside the carts where the food was suppose to go by their fathers and mothers. He watched them smile happily, and laugh excitingly; Edward had always wanted that to happen for him and his brother, with his parents, but he has no mother to smile sweetly at him, or father to look at him proudly. He was sometimes envious of them.

Edward felt himself being lifted again. He was placed inside the cart where food was suppose to be. Confused, he looked over to see Roy, only to see that he smiling softly at him. Edward returned the smile and sat down, making sure not to sit on the food.

The rest of their time in the store was that the two of them were enjoying the others company. Roy would pick out some food from the shelves and Edward would help to, also asking Roy if he could get some of this or that. Roy didn't seem to mind a few unhealthy foods that he was buying; a little junk food never hurt anybody.

Roy opened the trunk of the car and began to place the bags inside, Edward would happily hand them to him since he was still in the cart. He closed the trunk and began to push the cart toward the others after it's done being used. He picked up Edward and walked back to his car again.

They began drive back to Roy's house. After a few minutes have passed, they arrived at the house.

At the back of the car, Roy carried the bigger and heavier bags, while Edward carried the smaller and lighter bags. Once inside the house and into the kitchen, both alchemist began to take the food out from the bags. Roy let Edward sit on the table; Edward mostly took out the food and handed them to Roy while he put them away into the fridge, and into the cabinets.

Edward jumped off the table once all the food has been put away. Roy grabbed all the empty bags and put them away for some use later. Then he remembered something.

"Oh that's right. I forgot your clothes in the car." Roy mumbled aloud. "Wait here, I'll get them." He grabbed the keys to the car; he opened the door but was surprised that it had begun to rain.

"Well that was fast. I hadn't notice that it started to rain."

Edward became worried. He didn't notice the rain also; he thought of his brother.

Roy didn't mind the rain falling over him, being a little wet didn't hurt. He grabbed the bags that contained Edward's clothes then made his back to his house.

When he got inside, he noticed Edward wasn't in the kitchen like he thought he would be, then again, he doubted that he would simply stand in the middle of the kitchen doing nothing. He put the bags on the table, then turned around and his way into the living room. He saw Edward holding the phone to his ear.

"It's Lieutenant Colonel Hughes." Edward said in his small voice. Roy became confused, he took the phone from Edward.

"What is it Hughes."

"How's it going Roy! Little Edward sounded adorable over the phone! But not as adorable as my precious daughter!" Maes shouted over the phone. "I mean really! When I hear her talk over the phone I just-"

"Okay I get it! Just tell me why you called instead of gushing over your daughter!" He snapped, clearly annoyed.

"Not just my daughter Roy; I'd gush over my wife too!"

Roy's eye twitched. Edward watched with bemusement. "I'm going to hang up on you now."

"Okay okay! Anyway the reason why I called was about that laboratory that Edward and Alphonse were at."

"Alright, what about it?"

"Well obviously when we arrived it looked deserted. My team searched every inch of that room and nothing important that we found except for some notes that Alphonse found." Hughes explained. "They were notes on alchemy and on that transmutation circle. I didn't understand any of it but Alphonse seems to know it pretty well."

"Is he looking into it right now?"

"Yes he is."

Roy looked down at Edward when he tugged on his pants. Roy gave him a questioning look.

"Is Al okay? Is he still with him?"

Roy placed a hand on Edward's head, slightly patting him. "Maes. Is Alphonse still with you?"

"Yep. Right here next to me. Oh and by the way, I'm going to have Alphonse stay with me for a while; at least until we figure out how to get Edward back to his original size."

"Alright then. Let me know what found out. Bye." Roy placed the phone back onto the receiver. "Your brother is fine. But he'll be staying with Maes until they figure out how to get you back to your original self."

Edward looked down at the floor, simply nodding. It could be a while that he would stay in this tiny body; he didn't like being away from his little brother for too long.

"You could always call him if you want. He's staying with Maes so he'll be fine."

Edward looked back at him and nodded again. Roy mumbled something about changing out of his military clothes and left to his room.

Edward watched his back as he was walking down the hall. His father always had his back toward him and Al. The little boy looked out the window, seeing that it had begun to rain harder, and the sky the seem to get darker as well. He hope that there wasn't going to be a thunderstorm; he absolutely hated them, it always brought back memories of the night they tried to bring back their mother, it scared him.

Edward removed his jacket and his shoes; he made his over to the soft couch and just simply waited.

He became bored very quickly. Ed searched around the slightly dark living room; he found the remote to Roy's tv. Edward didn't bother with the shows on the television, he was simply looking for the news channel. It was the only thing he actually watched.

The room was growing darker and the rain became heavier, Edward was wondering what taking Roy so long.

_"-Thunderstorm for the next five days-"_

Edward's eyes became when he heard that. He wished that Al was with him right now.

The tv screen started to make the scratchy noises, blocking out the weather lady's voice as she spoke where the thunderstorm is hitting, and how strong it would be.

Central had it bad, but East City had it worse.

Edward tried ignore the scratchy noise on the tv and tried to listen to the weather lady spoke of the storm, however, before she could say anymore the screen was filled with black and white spots.

Edward turned off the tv. He looked around; it was four o'clock in the afternoon, but it already looked like it eight at night. He looked over the couch and looked outside to see how bad it was.

It was quite bad. Heavy rain poured down splashing the against the window with the help of heavy wind.

Then all of sudden lightning flashed brightly above the city, followed by the loud noise of thunder. Edward crawled into the center of the couch and hugging himself as if trying to block out the loud noise. He hid his face into couch as another flash of lightning came along with thunder.

He covered his ears to block out the noise, but it was no use, he could still hear it. Another flash of lightning, however, the thunder took its time to make its noise, and Edward waited anxiously.

There was no noise this time; Edward slightly moved his hands away from his ears, but he immediately placed them back when thunder finally made its noise. He shut his eyes closed tight. Tears sung into his eye but they did not fall.

He was scared, and he was cold. Where was Roy?

He felt something heavy and warm being placed over him, he felt the couch sink by weight. He felt arms wrap around his tiny body, pulling him into their chest.

Edward turned his body around and placed his face against Roy's chest; he still did not the tears fall.

Roy placed the large blanket over both of them and held Edward closer to him, knowing that the boy needed some comfort. He first noticed that Edward was shaking terribly over the thunder, but he seems to have calm down bit. Well that was good at least. He shifted so that he was lying down on the couch.

The storm kept raging on, Roy assumed it would be that way at least until early morning. He removed the hair tie that held Edward's pony tail; he placed it over his wrist then began rub Edward's head so that he could calm down more.

Edward felt his eyes become heavy after Roy began to rub his scalp. He did his best to stay awake, but decided not refuse sleep, he didn't want hear the loud thunder any longer.

Roy listened to Edward's light breathing, knowing that he had already fallen asleep. Roy himself felt his eyes become heavy. Well what the hell, a nap sounded nice against the loud annoying thunder. He closed his eyes and soon he was asleep as well, with Edward clinging to his shirt, and slightly under the blanket.

Both were in a comforting sleep that the storm didn't even bother them.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes! Finished! So sorry for the long wait, I had a couple of projects to finish for my classes. I didn't expect it to take longer then i thought it would be.<strong>

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	4. Father

**Chapter 4 here!**

** Thank you for all of your reviews, greatly appreciate it**

* * *

><p>When Roy woke up, he realized that he didn't just take a nap, but he fell asleep on the couch with Edward still clutching onto his shirt. He took a glance outside; It was raining, but not as hard as the storm earlier.<p>

Roy turned around to find a clock to see the time. It took him a while to find it since he still had sleep in his eyes. He found it. It was 3:00 a.m. Roy stared at the clock a while longer until he realized that he slept for a good eleven hours. He rubbed his eyes for a moment and decided to head over to his room.

The warm blanket still wrapped around his body, he gently carried Edward on his arms as he made his way over his room and on the soft, comfy, and warm bed. Roy placed Edward on the bed, then he himself lay on the bed with the little alchemist. After he put the blankets over them, Roy knew he wouldn't get much sleep any longer; 2/3 hours at most.

Not caring about the fact he slept for eleven hours, he closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

Edward slowly opened his eyes. His vision was a kind of blurred from the sleep, he blinked a couple of times and tried to remember what had happen the other night before he fell asleep. He remembered hearing heavy rain, then lightning and thunder, and then Roy comforting him. Edward eyes slightly widen a bit. He clung onto Roy, and he let him do it, not even saying anything.

His vision no longer blurred, the little blonde began to move around, untangling himself from the colonel's arms. Sitting on the bed, golden eyes looked out the window only to see that it was still raining. It was morning, Edward new. He guessed it was around six o'clock, seeing as the sky had lighten up just a bit, but the sun had yet to arise.

Edward stared at Roy's sleeping figure. He sure looked comfortable sleeping. Edward looked away from Roy, he got off of the bed and headed towards the widow to watch the rain fall. He didn't mind the rain, he just hated the storms. His golden eyes watched as the rain fell; thinking about his brother, Ed wondered how he was doing with Hughes. Wasn't Hughes suppose to be going back to Central soon? How did Al take the storm? He wanted to see his brother.

After staring at the rain for a couple of minutes, Edward began to feel hungry. He held onto his little stomach; he glanced back over to the still sleeping Roy. He was not going to wait for him to wake up.

Edward went back to the bed, and crawled over to Roy.

"Roy, wake up." Edward shook him slightly. Roy didn't even make a sound. Edward shook him harder... Still nothing. "Roy!" He stirred, but then he was silent again.

Edward began to get irritated and more hungry. Then he suddenly grinned. If he can't get Roy to wake just by shaking him, then he'll have to do it the kids way. He grabbed an unoccupied pillow and began jumping on the bed while whacking Roy in the face with the pillow shouting at him to wake up.

This went on for a couple of seconds before Roy woke up. He sat up quickly grabbing the pillow from the jumping boy and looked at him with an irritated look. "What?" He snapped. Pissed that he was woken up by hit on the face with a pillow.

Edward simply looked at him with innocent eyes. "I'm hungry."

Roy's eye twitched. He threw the pillow back at Edward, making the boy fall back on the bed. He looked at the clock. 6:17 a.m. The young man sighed and got out of bed, leaving his room while holding onto Edward by the leg. Edward tried to be angry at him, but failed because he began to laugh. Roy smiled, he slightly swung Edward while still holding onto his leg. He didn't know why, but he felt happy when Edward laughed again.

They entered the kitchen with Edward still laughing from being upside down and Roy was simply grinning. He placed Edward on top of the counter.

"So what would you like to eat?" Roy asked ruffling the boy's head.

Edward let out a tiny laugh. "Can we have pancakes?" He asked in his small voice while looking at Roy with his big eyes. The older man smiled. He went to grab a big bowl, water, eggs and pancake mix.

Roy mixed all the ingredients together, with Edward helping as well. It was early in the morning, but the two of them really enjoyed making pancakes together; they talked, and they laughed. Roy made different sized pancakes, some small, some large, and two big fluffy, fat ones.

Edward have never felt so happy in such a long time, that the feeling felt foreign to him, but he liked it anyways. He then realized that Roy had been making him feel this way. The young blonde looked over at Roy who began to wash the dishes after their breakfast. He thought back to when he thought he had lost Roy. He was worried that he would be left behind like his father was to him and his brother, but he was wrong, Roy had never once left them when they needed him. He was always there. Edward smiled.

Once Roy finished the dishes he told Edward to change into clothes so that they can head out to work early again.

It was a good thing that they left early to Eastern Command Center, that way no one saw a child walking into military offices with Roy Mustang. It would be a very odd sight. And also, many people will recognize the child as the Fullmetal Alchemist so the higher ups would about it then they would get involve, and then it would be a troublesome problem for both Flame, and Fullmetal alchemists.

Roy knew he had to finish his work early again, that way he and Edward could leave military grounds while the other officers had their lunch. He just hoped that there weren't too many papers to sign, and read.

Much like the other day, Edward was simply doodling on paper while he waited for to finish his work. Riza, Feury, and Falman were in the office as well, however, Havoc, and Breda were at the laboratory with Maes, still looking into whatever it is that they could find in order to help Ed get back to his original body.

* * *

><p>(Few Days Later.)<p>

Alphonse jumped around with joy as he held a couple a papers in his hands. He finally found a way to reverse the transmutation to get his brother back to his original size. He ran out out of Maes office and ran down the stairs and hallways to find Roy's office. He couldn't wait to see how happy his brother would be to hear the news.

The younger brother couldn't contain his happiness as he continued to run happily down Eastern Center's hallways.

Finally reaching the Colonel's office, Alphonse slammed the door open.

Everyone in the office was startled by the sudden intrusion.

"Al!" Edward called to his brother in happiness for having to see him in the last few days.

"Brother! Great news!" Alphonse began excitedly. "I found a way to turn you back to normal!"

Everyone in the office had began talking happily from the news, except Edward. He stared at his brother. He was happily to finally get his original size body back, but he was disappointed that he wouldn't be staying with Roy any longer.

No one noticed his sullen look for they all had asked Alphonse how he managed to find a way to turn the transmutation circle that made Edward into the little child.

They all agreed to go somewhere private to do the transmutation after they finished their work. So Alphonse waited patiently, though he was all giddy with excitement. Edward still doodled on paper, but rather slowly, he was kind of hoping that it would take longer to get his original size back, but he knew that would be too good to be true. He really wished to have stayed as a child for while longer if it meant he could stay with Roy for that long.

Edward had really attached himself to Roy. The young Colonel was his father figure; he wouldn't ever forget the moments that he and Roy shared... Like father-son bonding. Roy was protective of him, and he felt protected rather then being the one protecting. He now knew what it was like to have a father around instead of him working day in and day out. Roy was there, and he chose to take care of him of his own will, not that he didn't have choice, he could have made someone else do it, but instead he did so himself.

Finally the hour has come where Edward had begun dreading the time. He silently walked out of military grounds with others, walking beside Roy who was unusually quiet just like himself.

They drove into a secluded area with no one around but them. Edward watched as his brother began to draw out the transmutation circle. He watched every little detail that was being drawn onto the floor, and Edward hoped something would come and attack them, but, since when was he ever lucky with that? Then the last piece was drawn, and it was all done.

Edward walked toward the transmutation circle that looked very similar to the one in the lab, however, some of the details had been drawn into different angles and shapes.

He stepped onto the center, and a bright glowing green light had surround the tiny alchemist.

* * *

><p>It was very crowded at the train station. Edward was back to his old size, perhaps a <em>little<em> bit taller then before, but no one really had noticed. Edward and his brother were going back to Rizembool to tell Winry and Pinako the news of Edward's returned limbs, then they would leave once again to search for the Philosopher's Stone. After all, Alphonse had to be changed too.

They waited for the train to show up, however, Roy and his men showed up to bid them both a goodbye.

Edward stood out of the conversation that was directed toward his brother. He stood a little far back from where they were standing, he simply stared at the little group, which none have noticed he wasn't there.

Edward was spaced out until he felt a hand on his shoulder. The young blonde looked over to see Roy giving him a small smile. Edward returned the smile, however his was a sad smile.

"Thank you Colonel, for...well you know." Edward looked away from the embarrassment that he begun to feel.

Roy had said nothing for a moment, but then he answered. "You could always come back."

Edward turned and gave him a confused look. "At my house I mean. You could always come back whenever you feel like it. I don't mind." He paused then continued. "I won't lie to you when I say I actually enjoyed the time that we spent together. I honestly can say that I never knew what it was like to take care of a child until you were turned into one, I was sure I felt like I was going to screw up in something, but taking care of you was as if I knew what to do," Roy paused once more, seeing the look in Edward's eyes that were a bit widen. He continued. "As if you were my own son. And that's what I had did, I took care of you as if you were my son, Edward."

Edward's mouth had parted open, his eyes were widen with shock.

Roy gave him a sad smile. A loud noise rung loudly. The young man looked over at the crowds of people, seeing the train had arrived.

"Your train is here." Roy said without looking at the boy. He was about to walk over with the other, but something held him back, literally. It surprised Roy. Edward had hugged the man before him, and in a very small, but serene voice, he said 'Thank you' his face buried in the man's chest.

It took Roy a few seconds to what had occurred, but slowly, a smile came upon his lips, and Roy returned to embrace the young boy.

Edward and Alphonse sat inside the train, looking out their windows saying there final goodbyes, and making side comments too, well Edward and Havoc were anyway.

Smiling happily Edward gave one last look at Roy, _his _father, the very same man that found him and his brother in Rizembool when he was drepressing over what he and his brother done to their mother, what _he _had done to his brother. The very same man that gave him the will to search for something out there to return the what they had lost. He encouraged him.

The train began to move forward, but Edward never once broke contact with Roy, and Roy to him, even when he was getting farther away from him. Edward stuck his out the train window waved goodbye with a smile on his face. Everyone waved back him, thinking he was waving to all of them, but no, this wave was for Roy, silently telling him that he would definitely return. Roy knew, and he would be waiting for that day to come.

Finally out of sight, Edward put his head back inside the train. He looked over at his little brother. Edward smiled at him.

"Don't worry Al," He began. "Once we leave Rizembool, we're definitely going back to search for the Philosopher's Stone." He gave a smirked.

Alphonse nodded. "I'm not worried at all brother. In fact, I can't wait until we start our journey again!" He said excitedly.

Edward gave a laugh at his brother. Oh they were definitely going to search again, but that's also the excuse to see Roy again.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes done! So sorry I took so long to update, my head was literally blank! I could not think of anything. I'm disappointed that I ended the story so soon, but I do love the ending^^ I myself have thought it to be very adorable, and I am surprised that I came up with this ending... Its a miracle that will more likely not happen ^TT<br>**

**Anyway please tell me what think, and I know you're also disappointed for it being ended so soon, but I really had no ideas coming to me! Even when I read some other parental RoyEdxb** **Nothing!**

**So please review! Thank you for reading everyone!**


	5. Author's Note: Remake? Or Not?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hey there everybody! Been a while hasn't it? Anyway, I was rereading "Father" and I thought to myself, you know I should make this longer- give a little more detail and all that. I don't plan on changing the plot, I just figured 'keep the story going' But I would like your opinion. So while I have considered to remake this story what do you think?

Should I remake this story or should I just leave it as it is?

I have noticed that even though that this story is still being favorited, with over a hundred favorites and I just thought that maybe you all might want this story to continue or not?I'll keep the same title, and i'll just have 'remake' in the summary so I guess? So give me your thoughts/opinion and if there is enough of you that want a remake, I'll have the first chapter up sometime this week. I'll leave the old story up as well so.

Thanks for taking the time to read this everyone! ~D.A.A


End file.
